Little Orphan Airedale
Little Orphan Airedale is a 1947 Looney Tunes cartoon starring Porky Pig. It is the first appearance of Chuck Jones' Charlie Dog. Plot The cartoon's story (which is essentially a re-working of Bob Clampett's 1941 short Porky's Pooch) is about a dog named Rags McMutt, who has just escaped from the dog pound and accidentally meets Charlie, an old friend of his in a car he used as a hiding place. Charlie tells Rags about the troubles he has had finding a new master (Porky Pig), and keeping him after that. In the end of the film, Porky throws both dogs out of his car and tells them he doesn't want a dog. When Rags sees how Charlie begs Porky to keep him as a pet, he decides to go back to the pound (even though he has a hard time getting back in) shouting while pounding at the door "Hey Let me in! Let me in! Open up! Let me in! Let me in!". Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Home Video Release VHS: *Cartoon Moviestars: Porky! (MGM/UA) *The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 8: 1940's Zanies Laserdisc: *The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 1, Side 8: 1940's Zanies Trivia * At one point of this cartoon makes subtle references to pregnancy; Just as Porky forces Charlie out of his apartment by the belly, Charlie begs not to be roughly handled "the way he is", whispers into his ear and makes a girlish wink in front of the camera. Porky, believing that the dog is female and is pregnant, takes him in, puts him into bed and feeds him with some milk and broth. As Charlie's name gets revealed, Porky realizes that he has been fooled and gets enraged, resulting him to throw Charlie out of his apartment by slamming the bed through the wall, since "Charlie" is commonly a male name (very often, "Charlie" is a short-form of the name Charles) and male dogs do not get pregnant. * While the USA Turner 1995 dubbed version retains the original 1946-1955 Looney Tunes ending music cue, the EU Turner 1995 dubbed version in English Audio Track (according to the Boomerang CEE) replaces the original ending music cue with the 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. Other Dubbed Tracks like Polish, Hungarian, Romanian have the 1942 The Wacky Wabbit altered ending music cue. * This is the only Charlie Dog cartoon to have its copyrights sold to a.a.p.. The rest are in the post-1948 WB package. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Charlie Dog shorts Category:Charlie Dog Category:Porky and Charlie shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:1947 Category:1947 shorts Category:1947 films Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Charlie Dog shorts Category:Charlie Dog Category:Porky and Charlie shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:1947 Category:1947 shorts Category:1947 films Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Story by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce and Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling